fairy_tail_battle_of_dragon_slayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Water Dragon Slayer Magic
Water Dragon Slayer Magic (水の滅竜魔法, Sui no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and most obviously, as well as last but not least, a Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the element of water. Contents http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Dragon_Slayer_Magic# hide#Description #Spells ##Regular Spells ##Advanced Spells #Trivia Description As the name might indicate, Water Dragon Slayer Magic grants the user –up to a certain point- absolute dominance over the element of water, capable of manipulating water, generating water, and absorbing water; harnessing it in a similar manner that a water dragon would do so. In order to activate this powerful and versatile Lost Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. As well as the standard Dragon Slayer attribute of being able to transform the user's body into water, in both offensive and defensive styles, functioning as a makeshift weapon only unique to themselves in order to enhance their hand-to-hand blows, like Gajeel and Scylla, the user has an advantage over even the most powerful Dragon Slayers, as water is easy to find in the world, unlike light, darkness, and thunder. However, their physical attack power suffers because of this. Due to the user of Water Dragon Slayer Magic having absolute dominance over the element, they are capable of manipulating water to the greatest extent, even able to change the pressure of water in order to instill a rotatory drilling effect within each and every one of their blows, both close-combat oriented and ranged—this also grants the water the potential to become a highly effective cutting weapon which would slice as sharply as any real sword could. Normally, the user's Water Dragon Slayer Magic spells cause blunt damage due to the enormous amounts of liquid concentrated when casting the spells, which allows the user to sweep the opponent away with remarkable force, but the user is capable of harnessing the mighty power of water in any way that they wish; as long as their imagination is vast enough to provide the metamorphosis. As mentioned earlier, the user is capable of manipulating water pressure, allowing the user's techniques to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. In addition to the user's Dragon Slayer Magic giving them the characteristics of a water dragon, their lungs have been modified to enable them to breathe underwater with ease. As the Dragon Slayer of the Water, the user can consume any water to restore their body to its fullest; and like other Dragon Slayer Magic, there is a distinct difference between every opponent's Water Magic and regular types of water in terms of taste and rejuvenating quality; meaning that each type of water's health benefits are all drastically different. Like the user of Solar Dragon Slayer Magic, the user is a "Multi-Type Dragon Slayer", meaning that with their sole element, the user can manipulate it to gain more than one more element; the user possesses the ability to alter the physical state of the water that they manipulate, mainly between liquid, solid and gas at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist.